Bleach ( Reader Insert )
by Jadayking
Summary: You are the new Lieutenant of squad 14. Squad 14 was made by central 46 and old man Yama. And with that you have a lot of responsibility as a Lieutenant. Many adventures will begin as you begin reading. Will you do your best as the lieutenant or will you be stripped of your rank?
1. Welcome to squad 14

**Welcome to squad 14!**

* * *

 **Haj Uerinton,** Captain of squad 14 was in the training grounds along with the rest of the squad waiting for the new lieutenant. You began walking into the squad 14 training grounds, you had butterflies in your stomach, but tried to stay calm.  
You got to your new squad members and bowed respectfully. **" My name is ( F/N) ( L/ N), new lieutenant of squad 14."** you say. The captain walked up and smiled, **" Welcome ( F/N ) I am Haj Uerinton, welcome to the squad."**

A small grin appeared on your face, **" Thank you." " Now I would like you to meet 3rd seat YoriChiyo Akane, 4th seat Mi Masaru, and 5th seat Rinsaki shizu."** Haj said as the three walked up and bowed to you.  
You sweat dropped a little and smiled sheepishly. " **Come walk with me ( F/N )"** Haj said as you and the captain began to walk. She showed you around the seireitei and introduced you to other captains and lieutenants.

You kept talking and walking with Haj until you bumped into a giant man who had a little girl on his shoulder. " **Hey, Who's the shrimp?"** The captain of squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki, Questioned.  
You gained multiple tick marks, _' Short?! I'm not short!' you_ mumbled in your head. **" Kenpachi, This is the lieutenant of my squad."** Haj said, giving a little glare.

 **" Lieutenant, huh? Let's see if you really are worthy of your title."** Kenpachi said and gripped his zanpakuto. You stepped back and hid behind Haj, you knew exactly who you were up against.  
You looked up to Kenpachi, but you never thought you were going to fight him. **" Go easy on ( him/her ) Kenny.."** Yachiru said.

 **" No one will be fighting, ( F/N ) Don't worry...I'll make sure Kenpachi doesn't hurt you.."** Haj said. **" Thanks."** You say. Haj nodded and looked up at Kenpachi,  
 **" Go on and leave ( F/N ) Alone, or else you'll be dealing with me..."** Haj said. Kenpachi glared at her then walked away. You looked at Haj with a surprise look on you're face, **"** **Y-You really talk to him like that?! "**

Haj nodded, **" He doesn't have the guts to take me on.."** She said, **" Maybe i can teach you somethings so he will leave you alone.."** A wide smile formed on your face, **" Great!"** You and Haj kept walking and talking,  
But little do you know is that something big is going to happen soon, involving... you..


	2. Not gonna die today!

**Not gonna die today!**

* * *

Weeks have past since you first started your new role as the lieutenant of squad 14. Though today was one of those days that you did not want to get out of bed. But you still had to fulfill your duties as a lieutenant.  
You kept resting on your cozy bed until you heard screaming and multiple loud foot steps outside your door. Was Haj chasing someone around the barracks again? Well no she wasn't.

 **" Lieutenant ( L/N )! Time to get up! I need you're help!"** Your captain shouted. Your eyes snapped open and jumped up to your feet, quickly getting dressed and running out your room, **" Captain?!"** You shouted, looking around for her.  
The captain grabbed your arm and whispered, **" Come with me.."** You followed her to squad 6 barracks. _What is she planning?_ You wondered, but still followed her.

Haj snickered and pulled out a bucket of bright purple paint from her bag. You rose an eye brow with confusion. **" Captain wh-.."** She interrupted you with a shush.  
 **" Help me hang this paint from the ceiling.."** Haj whispered. You sighed and helped her hang it from the ceiling. **" How is this even going to work?"** You asked, If it's a sliding door how is bucket going to tip over?

 **" I tied a string to the door, then tied it to the opposite side of the bucket, so when someone slides open the door, it will spill on them.."** Haj explained.  
You nodded your head now understanding. She dragged you down the hall a few yards away and turned the corner to the next hall way. She dropped you and glanced down the hall way and so did you.

 _Who was going to have paint poured on them?_ You wondered. Then the door had opened, someone walked out the room, but only took one step and the paint poured all over them.  
Haj snickered, and you laughed a little, finding this kind of funny. But you both went pale seeing who it was. Oh crap! It was Byakuya! You nearly fainted but Haj just shook you violently.

" **Crap we poured paint on captain kuchiki! "** Haj whispered loudly, she was freakin' scared! And so were you! But then you both stayed still when Byakuya shunpoed near you and Haj.  
You both looked up at Byakuya with a, ' It wasn't me!' look on your faces. While Byakuya had the, ' Now I'm going to kill you' look on his face.

 **" I believe it was the two of you that got me covered in paint.. Now I must punish you both.."** Byakuya said trying to stay as calm as possible, pulling out his zanpakuto.  
Your eyes widened, You always wanted to see Byakuya's shikai, but you also didn't want to see it because he might use it on you. **" Scatter, Senbonzakura.."** He said.

You began to panic, not knowing what to do. When you turned your head to ask Haj what to do, there were dots circling where she used to be. **" CAPTAIN?!"** You looked around.  
As Byakuya sent his blossoms after you, you laughed nervously and then kicked him where the sun don't shine, which was the first thing that came to your mind for an escape plan.

Byakuya grunted and fell to his knees in pain. **" Sorry captain kuchiki!"** You shouted as you ran like there was no tomorrow. You kind of regret hurting Byakuya, but you also had no other choice.  
You finally skid to a stop when you were out of breath. Haj found you and ran over, " Oi! ( F/N )!" She shouted. You looked up at her, trying to catch you breath.

Haj pulled out another bucket of paint, but it was pink. She had that evil smirk on her face as she pointed at Squad 10 barracks. **" Let's do this partner!"** She said, stars in her eyes.  
Your eyes grew wide, you had that, ' Wait what?!' look on your face. **" We're gonna pour paint on the next person on my hit list, which is actually a list of people to pour paint on!"** Haj said with a grin. Making it sound complicated.

All you could do was stare at her, **" HUH?!"**


	3. Your first captains meeting

**Your first captains meeting**

* * *

It was you're first captains meeting. Although, you are a Lieutenant, Lieutenants of the Gotei 13 were aloud to go to this meeting. For some odd reason the meeting was so important that Lieutenants had to go.  
As you got to the squad one barracks, you stood behind your captain who looked rather serious today. Normally she was always smiling and pulling pranks on people.

But today, she hasn't smiled, nor laugh, not even prank anyone. You were kind of worried. The doors began to close and the meeting began.  
 **" A few days ago, people in the rukon district were going missing. Even some shinigami from squads six and eleven were going missing. Does anyone know the reason for this?"** Head captain questioned.

You swallowed hard hearing this news. _People going missing?! scary!_ You said in your head. Your captain stepped forward. **" The reason is unclear, but i do have an assumption to why."** Haj said.  
You blinked a few times. You have never heard Haj speak like that, let alone use big words like _Assumption._ Old man yama looked at her, **" Explain."** he said.

All eyes were on her, **" I went to go investigate the scene yesterday and felt a small spiritual pressure that was left behind. Apparently, the people were most likely turned into nothing but sand and their  
Spiritual pressure was left behind, or someone got them and disappeared. leaving their spiritual pressure which was beginning to disappear"** You grunted softly hearing that.

But it sounded rather complicated. But then you had a bad feeling, you didn't know what it was but you sure didn't like it. Head captain was about to speak until the doors flung open.  
Your head turned towards the door quickly with slightly wide eyes. The man was drenched in sweat. **" We are in the middle of a meeting!"** Old man yama's voice was booming. he was angry.

 **" M-My apologies! But there is a problem! Something is heading towards the seireitei from the sky!"** He shouted. You stared for a moment, and you were shaken up.  
But you knew everything wound be okay, nothing could get passed the invisible barrier around the seireitei. The captains looked at the man then looked at head captain.

 **" Let's take a look, shall we?"** Shunsui said as you and the others walked out of the building. Once you all got out of the building, Everyone stared at the red dot that looked so far away, but was getting bigger and bigger.  
 **" Captain, what is that?"** You asked. Haj narrowed her eyes. **" No clue (F/N)"** She said to you. You swallowed hard. Suddenly the sky turned red and orange, the dot was not that big but it went right through the barrier.

Everyone's eyes widened. _It got through the barrier!_ You shouted in your head. you reached for your zanpakuto along with the others. But suddenly You saw it, it wasn't a light! It was a bomb.  
 **" It's A-"** You were cut off as the bomb went straight to the squad one barracks, hitting and exploding before anyone could flash stepped or shunpo away.

All you could see was a bright light. Until the light was gone and all you could see then was you're captain standing there, a scythe in her hand and the flames around them were frozen.  
 **" C-Captain!"** You shouted seeing most of her body burned. **" I-I'm alright (F/N)! don't worry about me! worry abou-"** a blade went right through her chest.

Your eyes grew wide with horror, **" CAPTAIN! "** You shouted. Haj fell to the ground. A man stood there with a smirk on his face. Standing in front of Haj.  
 **" I'm looking for (F/N) (L/N)! I'm here to kill ( Him/Her)!"** You stared at the man with an angry expression on your face. Who ever this man was, you were going to kill him!


	4. Revenge was a failure (Part one)

**Revenge was a Failure ( Part one )**

* * *

You glared at the man who had hurt your captain. All you could hear was her gasping as she struggled with her breathing and the wind howling around you.  
 **" I am (F/N) (L/N)! Now tell me who you are and why did you hurt my captain!"** You shouted at the man. The man merely smirked, **" Who am I? I'm Surprised you don't remember me..."** He said

Your eyes narrowed even more. You're hand itching to just grab your Zanpakuto and kill this guy. **" Maybe Answering your question would help you.. My Name Utachi Bruno and I'm a shinigami hunter!"** The guy said.  
Suddenly your eyes grew wide. Utachi Bruno. That. . . Name. . . You remembered that name. A long time ago when you were just a child, you remember your father saying that name.

 _This is the man. . . that killed my family.._ You thought in your head. Your eyes grew even wider as you had a flash back...

It was dark outside, but the lights in your small cabin house was lit. You were seated at the table with your Mother, Father and older ( Brother/Sister), enjoying your meal. Your father was a soul reaper and your mother was from Rukongai district. As you enjoyed your meal a knock was heard on the door. You turned your attention over to it. **"I'll see who it is."** Your older (Brother/sister) said.  
Your sibling was a Shinigami in training, so if it was intruder, your sibling could handle it. You kept eating your meal as you listened to what was going on behind you. Then you froze hearing a scream of pain from ( Sibling name). You slowly turned around to see ( Him/her) Fall to the ground. You couldn't help but stare at your now dead ( Brother/ Sister). Then you looked up to see the man in the doorway with a blade in his hand.  
Suddenly a hand was placed over your eyes. Your mother had covered your eyes so you wouldn't see what was going on. She picked you up and ran to the closet, placing you in the corner. Her hand removed from your eyes. **" Mama.."** You whispered, tears in your eyes. **" Shhh... Stay in here, What ever you hear, don't leave the closet."** She told you before she kissed your forehead lightly and left, closing the door behind her. **" UTACHI BRUNO! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"** You heard you father say.  
You hugged your knees as you shook with fear. You heard yelling and screaming and saw flashes of light from the space under the door. After a few minutes it went quiet. You grabbed the Zanapkuto that was leaned against the wall. You shakily held it as you opened the door and slowly walked out. " **M-Mama.."** You stuttered. You saw your father dead near the kitchen table and saw your mother bleeding to death in the middle of the room.  
 **" MAMA!"** You quickly ran to her. **" (F/N). . . Run..."** Were her last words before the man who killed your father and sibling stabbed your mother in the head. Your eyes widened in horror, stumbling backwards a bit. You looked up at the man, fear in your eyes. The man was smirking at you. **" Time to join your family kid.."** The man said as he reached for you. Something in you began to spark. Your grip on the Znapakuto in your hands tightly. Your Aura was black. You screamed in pure rage as you ran at the man slashed him across the chest. Your strength and power of that attack was Extraordinary! It sent him through the wall.  
Before you could go after him, a light surrounded you, and everything turned white...

 **"You... were the man... that killed my family..."** You mumbled. Utachi chuckled darkly, **" Finally! you remember! Now to finish what i started with you! But first..."**  
Utachi gripped his blade and nearly stabbed your captain in the head like he did to your poor mother. But, Captain Zaraki grabbed Haj quickly and moved out the way. **" Are you just going to stand there or fight the guy?!"**

Your eyes were wide, you looked at Kenpachi, then you went serious and nodded. You looked back at Utachi, unsheathing your Zanapkuto. **" Forge..."**


	5. Revenge was a Failure (part two)

**Revenge was a failure ( part two )**

* * *

You were calm, but tense. You had a tight grip on your Zanapkuto as you activated your Shikai, **" Forge... Jaakuna kopī!"** You shouted. Smoke went everywhere, once it cleared everyone stared at you, pale.

Your Za napkuto didn't change.. it just looked like your normal Zanpakuto. Utachi laughed, finding your weapon pretty sad. **" Haha! That's your Shikai?! Haha! That's hilarious!"** He shouted and kept laughing, hugging his stomach.

Yes, your shikai looked normal, but it was meant to throw off the enemy. **" Let's do this!"** You held the Zanpakuto in front of you, **" Scatter! Senbonzakura!"** You shouted as your Blade turned into black blossoms.  
I know what you're thinking.. How are you able to use another Shinigami's Zanpakuto ability, it's impossible for it to happen! ( Unlike the Hiyorimaru incident ) Well, your Zanpakuto can copy Zanapkuto Abilities.

In Shikai state, your Zanpakuto will look normal, but it will copy the ability of someone else's Shikai. The catch is that you can only copy up to five Shikai's and it can only be Shikai's of the people your pretty close to.  
Such as Byakuya, ( How you became close with Byakuya will be told another time.) Anyways, Everyone had wide eyes, Especially Byakuya. He looked at his own Zanpakuto seeing it still there, then looked back at you.

Utachi stared with slightly wide eyes. **" What the hell?! That can't be your Shikai! That's Kuchiki's Shikai!"** He shouted. you pointed at the Utachi as the black Sakura went towards Utachi.  
The blossoms surrounded Utachi. Then you ran over, a space opened up for you as you leaped into the sphere of deadly blossoms and kicked Utachi in the stomach.

His back hitting the blossoms, cutting up his back. You heard a painful yell from him as you glared at him. Utachi got away from the blossoms and punched you hard in the gut, causing you to cough up blood.  
 **" Sho!"** He shouted and you were blasted upwards towards the blossoms. **" Release!"** You quickly said and the blossoms turned back into your zanpakuto.  
 _Damn... he's stronger than he looks..._ you said in your head. You landed on your feet, skidding across the ground. you looked at the captains around you. You looked back at Utachi and held your blade in your right hand. **" Sting all enemies to death! Suzumebachi!"** You shouted. You ran at Utachi.

As much as you hated close combat, afraid of that move he did on you, you had to do it. You tried to stab him with the small weapon on your middle finger.  
Utachi just dodged it and grabbed your arm. You blinked a bit, **" Huh?"** Then you suddenly smiled sheepishly, **" Hey there Utachi... How about we forgive and forget, what do you say?"** You chuckled nervously.

Utachi looked at you seriously. **" Crack."** He whispered and suddenly the bone in your arm cracked, causing you to yell in pain. You looked at Utachi, holding back the tears that were trying to escape your eyes.  
 **" Sho.."** He said as he hit you in the stomach, sending you crashing into Sajin. Lucky for you, Sajin was skidding on the ground, on his feet, so he caught you and stayed stable.

Your eyes were clouded with tears and darkness. blood sliding down the sides of your mouth. **" Your weak ( F/N ), but i'll still kill you. "** Utachi said to you.  
But you could barely hear him. The last thing you saw was Shunsui and Jushiro, **" All waves now rise and become my shield, lightning strike now and become my blade! Sogyo no kotowari!"** Jushiro yelled.

 **" Flower wind rage and flower god roar, heavenly wind rage and heavenly demon snear, Katen Kyokotsu!"** Shunsui shouted. as the two captains shikai's were activated.  
You saw this and you couldn't believe it. Your first time seeing there shikai! but by the time they started fighting, darkness consumed you. It felt like the day there was light everywhere before you were unconscious.

This time, it was darkness everywhere as you went unconscious. You missed the glorious fighting of the two captains and Utachi. But it bothered you. You couldn't get your revenge.. you failed both your family and. . . . your captain. . . .


	6. Encouragement

****Encouragement****

* * *

It's been a few days since you fell unconscious during the fight between you, captain Kyouraku, Captain Ukitake and Utachi. You were in so much pain that you couldn't even feel your body that much.

But now you were starting to wake up. Your eyes slowly opened and you glanced around. All you could see was a blurry figure and a bright light. **" What are you...?"** You asked, reaching for the figure.

 **"Hey (F/N)! How're you doing?"** You recognized that voice. It was your captain. **" C-Captain... Uerinton.."** You mumbled. Soon enough your vision cleared and you looked up at your captain.  
Like always she was smiling. **" Glad to see your still alive!"** She said to you. You smiled up at her a little, but your smile quickly faded as you sat up quickly, **" Where is Utachi?!"** You shouted.

Haj rubbed the back of her neck, **" Well you see...Captain Kyouraku and Captain Ukitake were pretty injured when fighting Utachi...But..."** She sighed. **" Utachi got away..."** She said.  
And with that you got right out of bed. **" Oi! Lay back down! You're still injured!"** Haj said and grabbed your shoulders. **" I have to go find Utachi!"** You said to her.

 **" ( F/N)! Utachi is long gone by now.. you've been asleep for three days!"** She told you. You stood there. ' _Three days...?'_ you thought. You limped over to a nearby mirror and looked at yourself.  
You had bandages wrapped around your torso, a cast on your right arm, and had a few band aids on your face. one on your left cheek and another near your right eye brow.

 **" I guess I am weak... I don't even deserve to be a Lieutenant."** You mumbled, staring at the mirror." **Hm? You're joking right? If you didn't deserve to be Lieutenant then you wouldn't actually be one..."** Haj said.  
You turned around a bit to look at her. But then your eyes widened as you were pushed against the wall by your captain. You could tell she was angry.

 **" C-Captain.."** You stuttered. She looked scary! **" Don't say you don't deserve the position you have. You earned it! You worked hard for it! Right out the academy and straight to a lieutenant..  
I don't know many people who start off like that! Now listen to me (F/N), you are strong and intelligent, and are capable of many things. Being a Lieutenant will not always be a walk in the park, that's why you are**

 **Lieutenant. I know you understand how hard it is, but your up for the challenge, Isn't that right?"** She said. You looked at her and nodded your head slowly.  
 **" Now stop acting like you're weak when you know damn straight you're not... "** She included. _' She's right.. I'm not weak! But even so, i must get stronger after I rest some more.'_ you told yourself in your head.

Haj moved away from you and sighed. You took a deep breath and bowed a bit. **" Thank you captain."** You said. Haj smiled at you, " **Get some rest, I'll check on you later."** She walked out the room.  
You laid back in bed and looked up at the ceiling. **" I'll get stronger, so I can defeat Utachi and become a better Lieutenant!"** You told yourself as a small smile formed. stronger...


	7. Encounter with the strawberry

Today marks the day you were finally able to leave squad four and go back to your duties as a Lieutenant. You were prepared for everything!

From your captain's pranks to being attacked by the eleventh squad captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. Although, that made you nervous.

Not only was today the day you were released, but also the day you're able to go to the world of the living. It was quite exciting, to be honest.

This would be the first time you are going to the world of the living, and you were freakin' nervous. " Calm down... Calm down... Nothing to be nervous about." You told yourself.

You repeated the sentence over and over again, to the point you forgot where you were and blinked, looking around with confusion.

" Where am I?" You mumbled. Suddenly, out of nowhere, an orange-haired male, wearing a shinigami robe stumbled in front of you.

Never have you seen him in the Soul Society before. So you were being a creepy creep and decided to stare him down, having mixed emotions.

Should you try to take him in as a trespasser? But, he was wearing the shinigami uniform. But then again, he could be in a disguise..

You kept debating on what you should do in your head. " Hey... Are you okay?" The orange haired male asked. You blinked and looked at him.

Quickly, you made a decision and unsheathed you zanpakuto. Without hesitation, you took a stance and prepared to attack.

'I can do this! My first act as Lieutenant after being unconscious and injured! Then I can show Captain that I'm already on the path of succession!' you told yourself.

This was your chance! " Don't move! Or else I'll cut you into pieces!" You shouted, before grunting. That didn't sound right.

" No, I'll take you down and take you to my captain! Yeah! That's right!" You said. Perfect! Wait for no... still wasn't right.

As you kept trying to figure out the right words to say, the orange haired male stared at you. " Are you done?" He asked, having an annoyed expression on his face.

A grunt came from your throat as you look at him, glaring a little. He did not look like he was in the mood for this. ' What should I d-'

Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted when you felt a cushion on your face. 'What the-' When you looked up, you saw a brown skinned woman with purple hair.

After you caught what she looked like, your face went red as you quickly got away from her, realizing what was against your face.

" What's up with you?" The women asked. You tried to steady your breathing. ' This woman... Wait a second... Could she be-?!'

It took you a few minutes to figure out who this woman was. After hearing about and seeing pictures of the woman named Yoruichi Shihoin from Captain Soi-fong,

You knew this lady was her! You quickly bowed your head, " Former Captain Shihoin! I am (F/N)(L/N), Lieutenant of the newly formed squad fourteen!" you said.

Yoruichi blinked before snickering, " Lieutenant of a new squad, huh? Interesting. Well it's nice to meet you. Ichigo, don't be rude, introduce yourself."

Ichigo looked at you, " oh, right. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper." He told you.

You lifted your head as quick as a dog. 'Substitute soul reaper?!' You couldn't believe that existed! No one has told you about this " Substitute Shinigami"!

" Welp, as much as I want to stay and talk about this new squad you mentioned, but Ichigo and I have some business to attend to. Let's go Ichigo." Yoruichi declared.

Ichigo nodded as Yoruichi began walking away. He looked at you and smiled a little, " See you later." He said to you, causing your face to go red.

Once he walked away, you watched him. No, you're face didn't go red from blushing and feeling some type of romantic way or anything.

It was the feeling of Jealousy, hatred and anger. He just made you feel some type of way like that. Those three things weren't the only things though..

It was also...Fear. You sensed his spiritual pressure and how strong it was. Just being near him, you could barely keep yourself from bending your knees.

' Hmmmmm…. I want to punch him in the face for some reason..' You thought, standing there, by yourself, in silence.

Meanwhile,

Haj was standing by the senkaimon, waiting for your arrival. " (F/N)... did you forget…. Or did you just wanna be mean and abandon me..? (F/N)~ where are you (F/N)-chan~?" She whined.


	8. A promise to be made

You walked to the senkaimon where you found your sleeping captain. She had been waiting for hours for you to show up. " Captain.." You mumbled.

You crouched down and poked her arm lightly, only to get a whine from her. A sigh escaped your lips before you dug into a secret pocket in your uniform and then,

tossed some candy in the air, only to now see your captain wake up and catch the candy before it hit the ground.

" Oh! it's you (F/N)." Her smile twisted into a frown. " Where were you? we were supposed to go to the world of the living, but you didn't show up," she added.

You rubbed the back of your neck a bit before bowing slightly, " Sorry Captain... I got lost on the way and met Lady Shihoin and an orange-haired shinigami." you muttered.

Her expression changed into a blank one. " Eh?". You sweat dropped before you began walking towards the senkaimon.

" Wait for a second! (F/N)!" Haj caught up to you and walked beside you. The two of you walked through the senkaimon.

Within a few minutes, the both of you arrived in the world of the living. You looked around a bit, blinking.

" This place pretty much looks like the soul society." You told her. Haj only smiled. The place you were in was in the woods.

It was dark out, so you honestly couldn't see your captain smiling. " Captain?" You whispered pretty loud, wondering if she was even still near you.

All you could hear was whispering low whispering. You stayed calm as you reached for your Zanpakuto just in case.

Before you could even touch the hilt with your fingertips, lights began popping out of nowhere. Your (E/C) eyes widened.

Shards of ice glowed and lead a path to somewhere you had no idea to where. " Come on... I want to show you something."

Haj waved for you to follow as you walked along the lit up the path. You had a curious look on your face as you silently followed her with a nod.

'Where is she taking me? and are these shards apart of some type of kido?' you thought to yourself.

As you looked around, your gaze slowly landed on your captain, seeing how calm she was.

You have seen her like this before, but this time seemed different. Usually, when she's calm she doesn't smile, this time she is.

" Mind telling me where we're going?" You questioned her, talking to her casually, which she honestly didn't mind when it was just the two of you.

" Patience.." She answered you with a simple answer. You blinked and then looked away, slightly annoyed by her answer.

' When did she learn a new word?' you thought. You pouted a little and crossed your arms. Haj never used the word "Patience" since she mostly isn't patient.

You both walked for about ten minutes before Haj stopped at an Ancient Shrine. " What is this place?" You asked.

" A friend of mine told me that this is an ancient shrine." She answered you. " A friend, huh?" You whispered.

Haj put her hands together and said a little thanks before looking up at the sky. "Yes, His name was Ake Daisuke. A human who could somehow see souls.

We met on my first mission to the World of the living about fifty years ago. He helped me kill a Hollow and right after that, we became close friends.

He took me to this ancient shrine and every time we visit, he would put his hands together and close his eyes.

I didn't know what he was doing, but I copied him and said thanks every time. So many memories of him still linger.

He died here trying to protect me, so I buried him here and visit often. But before he died, He asked me to make a promise to protect this world and not stop fighting

for what was right." Haj told you. Your expression softened with a little frown, seeing the tears rolling down your captain's face.

Before you could even say a word to her, she wiped her tears with her sleeve and looked at you. " (F/N), Can you promise me something.."

You slowly nodded your head. " Promise me that you will fight for not just for yourself but for others as well. Even if you don't like a person.

and also promise me that when I die and if I die, You will take over as captain of squad 14." She pitched.

Your eyes widened a bit. ' Does she think she's going to die soon?!' you thought. "I promise." You stated.

Just after those two words, a smile formed on her face, causing you to smile only a little. Your attention was drawn to the stars in the sky, watching them shimmer and shine.

' I won't let you down, Captain.' you said to yourself in your head. You and Haj left the Shrine and walked towards Karakura town.

Meanwhile,

Three people sat on the roof of the tallest building while looking down at the town of karakura. " Well, Maru-Chan..?" One voice whispered. " Is this the place, Maru-kun?"Another whispered.

" Indeed it is... " The third person said, opening his eyes just a little.


	9. World of the living festival

" Captain.." You mumbled under your breath. " Yes I know (F/N), this is a very bad situation.." She said. You looked at her with dark eyes.

" What are we going to do?" you asked her. Haj looked back at you. " We're going to have to fight." She responded.

With a heavy sigh, you shook your head. " That's a bit uncalled for." You told her. " Yes, I agree." A third voice said.

You and your captain were in Urahara shop, sitting at the table in front of Kisuke Urahara. You and Haj had been really annoyed for the past half hour due to Kisuke ruining your gigai.

" Kisuke, you better have an extra.. I'm not allowing (F/N) to use a gigai that looks like a weird looking carrot." Haj said to him.

You sweat dropped hearing her. ' What the heck is wrong with her..' you thought to yourself. " Actually, today is your lucky day! I had one extra made." Urahara told them.

Jinta and Ururu brought in the second gigai that looked and was shaped exactly like you. You let out a sigh of relief seeing the gigai.

You took the gigai and got into it. It was a bit uncomfortable for a few secons before it felt better.

" Here, you'll need these to get out of your gigai." Urahara handed you some soul candy as he fanned himself.

Haj was about to pay for it before Urahara said, " This one is on the house, but next time you'll need to pay." Haj nodded her head, " Alright."

As you stood up to your feet, you put the soul candy in your pocket. " Ready to go (F/N)?" your captain asked you.

You nodded your head in response. Haj was already in her gigai, wearing a gray sweat shirt, jeans, and white converse.

You looked at her outfit before looking at your own. ' This is embarrassing..' You then looked at Kisuke, " Thank you Urahara-san." you then left with Haj.

Haj got a glimpse of your outfit and she looked like she was about to burst out laughing. " Captain-?" " (F/N), you look like Lieutenant Abarai forced you to wear Tie-dye." She said to you.

You stared at her and covered your mouth, stopping yourself from laughing. You thought what she was said hilarious.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Seireitei, Renji sneezes. " The hell?" he mumbled. Back to the two in the world of the living..

You and Haj went to a popular clothing store in Karakura town so you could get a new outfit to wear. Haj only allowed you to buy one out fit which was (Outfit).

Actually, Haj gave you the money to buy and and you changed right after you bought it. " Thank you Captain.." You said. " Happy birthday." She responded and you stared. " Something is definitely wrong with you.." You told her.

As the day went on, you and your captain explored Karakura town. This was in fect your first time there. You went to the arcade for the first time and you enjoyed it.

Right after you got to fly a giant kite, which you have done before, but this time it was terrifying because your foot got caught in the string and you were sent flying.

Soon enough the sun was starting to set and there was one last place Haj took you. She took you to the Festival that was nearby.

" Wow, it's so lively." You said in awe. So many people were wearing Yukata's ( Summer Kimono). Suddenly, you stopped in your tracks, smelling something Delicious.

You looked at all the food stands, " Time for an eating spree." Haj said to you and you grinned and the two of you stuffed your faces with food,

You ate at every single food stand there, eating all types of food. Lucky for you, you had a good appetite so by the time you got to the last stand, you were full.

" I feel fat… like really fat." Haj grumbled, making you snicker. " Pick one last place, then we'll go watch the fireworks." Haj told you.

You nodded your head as you walked with her, but you stopped in your tracks seeing fish swimming in a pool.

Your eyes locked on the Goldfish, staring. Haj stopped and turned only to see you looking at the fish. She smiled softly and went over, paying for you to scoop one.

As she paid, you kept staring at the fish, remembering that your older (Brother/Sister) had got you one when you were younger.

" Go on and scoop one." Haj told you. You looked at her a little before you played the game and scooped one out. It was put in a baggie with water and you held it by the string.

" Thank you." You said, smiling gently at the memory. Haj nodded and the two of you headed to the hill to watch the fireworks.

You sat down on the grass beside your captain, waiting for the fireworks. " (F/N)." She calmly called. You blinked and turned your head to look at her.

" Do you know why I allowed you to relax and have fun today?" She asked you. You shook her head no in response.

" I allowed it because i needed you to get your mind off all that has happened. With your mind clear, you should be able to fight more efficiently." She said

" Is that so.." You mumbled. Haj smiled at you, " I'm not like to her captains that would have you train in different ways, I believe fun is the key to relaxing.

A war is coming (F/N), may last a very long time. I need you to be at full strength and-." " I understand." You interrupted her. " I know what has to be done, you can count on it."

Your expression was quite serious and your tone was confident. Haj could only grin, " Heh, you're such a butt." She laughed.

You looked at her with wide eyes as the fireworks starting, blowing up in the air, " EH?!"


	10. Few broken bones

'(F/N)! (F/N)! You have to save us! Please (F/N)! Wake up! Wake up (F/N)! Wake up!' ...(older brother/sister name)...

Your eyes suddenly snapped open as you jumped up feeling cold water hit your skin. You let out a small yelp as you wiped your face. " Wake up!" Someone shouted at you. You looked around before seeing a red haired kid by you.

You stared at him before you slowly took out you Zanpakuto, having a creepy look on your face. " What do you want?" you questioned. Jinta jumped back a bit, seeing the scary look on your face.

" Urahara-san told me to wake you up!" He answered. You slowly stood to your feet, angry, before sheathing your blade and walking out the room. " Oh, (F/N), you're awake, good." Kisuke said, fanning himself.

You picked up some candy from off the shelf and chucked it at his head, making him fall over. Clearly, you were angry and tired. Haj kept you up all night taking you drinking and partying after the fireworks.

All you did was sit around, drinking only a little while trying to ignore the people who were trying to get you to dance with them. Right now, you were really tired and angry at Kisuke for having the redheaded brat wake you up.

Kisuke rubbed his forehead as he sat up. " What a throw you got there.." He mumbled. You sat down at the table, glaring. " Why'd you wake me?" You questioned. Kisuke looked at you, " I have a message for you from Haj." he told you, fanning himself.

" Is she not here?" You asked. " No, she left a few hours ago. She looked pretty serious." He answered. You stared at him, ' How the hell..? She was drunk last night! How did she not get a hangover?!' You thought to yourself.

" What was the message?" Kisuke suddenly stood to his feet, " Follow me." He said, you nodding your head as you grabbed your things, which was only you zanpakuto and your Lieutenant badge thing.

You followed Kisuke to the door as he opened it, but then Jinta and Ururu pushed you out, causing you to stumble forward a bit before looking at him. " Haj told me to wake you up and throw you out. Then told me to tell you to have a nice day."

Suddenly the door closed, and you stared blankly at it. " Typical," You sighed in annoyance. With your gigai in the shop, you were just a soul. You began walking and after a while, you began to feel like you were being watched.

You shrugged your shoulders and began walking, " I can't believe she keeps me up all night only to have me woken up early and thrown out." You mumbled to yourself. Then you heard it, a whisper from behind you.

Your eyes widen as you turn your head as quick as lightning. Only to see nothing but a little bit of sand blowing in the wind. Your hand lightly grazed the hilt of your zanpakuto, staying cautious of your surroundings.

Then you heard it, movement! The sound hit your ears and you instinctively went into defensive mode. ' Could it be Haj playing a trick on me? No, she wouldn't do anything like this. Then who could it be?' You thought.

Your eyes suddenly widened seeing a foot moving towards your face at a fast motion, kicking you hard and far. You continued to fly across the sky before you began falling and then making impact with the ground.

You groaned as you weakly sat up. " At least there won't be any people around who won't get hurt.." You mumbled, licking the inside of your mouth before spitting out some blood and a tooth.

The person or thing that hit you had knocked out one of your molars and you freaked. This was the first time a tooth was knocked out. " Oh!~ My bad~ Did I knock out one of your teeth?" You looked up to see a girl.

She was pale and skinny, looking about 6 feet tall, and wearing a tanktop, overalls and armor on her knees and elbows. You slowly stood to your feet, clearly pissed. " You knocked out my tooth, You are dead to me." You said sternly.

The girl giggled, her white hair moving a bit in the wind, " Really? Because you're the one who will be dead to me.." The two of you stared each other down for a moment. Your sweating hands gripping the hilt of your sheathed blade.

This was the first time you had to fight without someone to accompany you. So you had to be careful , any wrong move could lead to being injured or worse. Sweat began rolling down the side of your face as you watched the girl proceed to walk towards you.

" Are you scared?"she asked you, seeing your legs trembling. You were surprised that she could see your shaking legs that hid in the shinigami uniform you wore. The girl suddenly sprang at you., her fist aiming to hit your head.

Lucky for you, your legs went jelly like and you fell backwards onto your back as you watched her fist fly above your face at a fast speed. But then she changed direction, using her left foot to spin herself around and using her right foot to try and kick you.

You grunted and rolled to the left as quick as possible to avoid having a dent in your head. You then pushed yourself up and jumped back, unsheathing your blade. You had to either take her down quickly or create a diversion.

Both good ideas, but one could only be more useful and less time consuming. So you tossed your Zanpakuto up into the air. The girl watched the blade go up, and to your pleasing at her distraction, you had the perfect opportunity to create a diversion.

" Hado number 31! Shakkaho!" You shouted as you blasted a red flame at the girl's feet, causing a little blade landed safely in your hands as you smiled and ran. " That should give me some time to-" You were cut off when you bumped into someone.

You stumbled back a bit and your eyes widened. It was that girl again, and she looked un-injured, even after the explosion. Before you had the chance to attack, she flicked your arm, causing you to blink until you suddenly cried out in pain.

She had set off a little explosion in your arm. Part off the bone in your left arm shattered into pieces. You gripped your blade as you mumbled, " F-Forge… Jaakuna Kop-pi.." You swiped your blade at the girl with your only good arm.

She jumped back a bit. " S-Scatter, Senbonzakur- AAAHHH!" You cried out feeling an explosion in your left leg. This caused you to fall to one knee, panting in pain as your body shook a bit. ' What do I do? I..I can't fight back… Someone… help me…'


	11. Your captains shikai

You felt stuck in a situation you never thought you would get caught up in. You knew something like this was bound to happen someday, but not like this.

She had broken one of yours arms and one of your legs with just a simple flick of her fingers to your limbs. You felt so helpless.

" Had enough already?" She spoke, but the voice sounded a little deeper than before. This left you confused. " You're not the same person." You mumbled.

But they gave you no response .You assumed it was a different person, " Why are you doing this? What are your motives?" You asked. Again no response.

You forced yourself to your feet, feeling all the pain from your broken leg, due to adding pressure to it in order to stand.

Before you even had the chance to take a deep breath, the enemy jumped at you, ready to punch you. All you could do was force yourself to the side.

Your body leaned against a tree that's nearby and you panted. 'Dangit! I already used senbonzakura, and I'm not in any condition to use it either.

plus I only have one more shikai to use, but it hasn't been mastered. Guess I have no choice..' you thought to yourself.

Your hand gripped your blade. " I've never really seen her full shikai, so here goes nothing.." You muttered. You then took a deep breath.

" May the world be eternally cold! Kori no megami! Mode two!" You shouted as the weather began to change.

Snow began to fall and your wounded arm and leg began to freeze. Two falcon claw weapons began forming on your frozen hands.

You were cold and desperately wanted warmth, but you had to do this if you were going to defeat the enemy and survive.

The shikai you were using was your captains, well half of it. You have only seen a fraction of what she is capable during the time when you were healing from the Utachi battle. [ Chp. 6 " Encouragement"]

-{Flash back}-

" Captain!" You called out, running after her while panting softly. You were still healing from the fight with Utachi, and yet you were eager to get out of bed.

You're captain had allowed you to get out of bed, even though you still had bandages wrapped around your wounds.

Haj suddenly stopped in her tracks, causing you to bump into her and fall backwards, falling on your butt, making you groan softly in pain.

Haj looked at you, looking pretty angry. You grunted before slowly getting up. " C-Captain?" She stuttered,she looked so scary.

" How long ago did Utachi invade the seireitei?" She questioned you. You hesitantly answered, " about 3 weeks ago."

" Is that so? Then how are your injuries?" She asked you as her back faced you."Still kind of hurt, but I can manage," You told her.

" Hm, then you're perfectly fine for this.." She mumbled. " For what exactly-!" You were interrupted when she ran at you, unsheathing her blade and slashing at you.

You could barely dodge her since she was so fast that even your eyes couldn't keep up. 'Holy crap! She's going to kill me!' you thought to yourself.

You looked at your captain slightly terrified. " Come on (F/N), You said you could manage.." Haj said to you, unamused.

" Did you completely forget about what I said before that?!" You asked her, slightly yelling at her.

" Yes… Sort of.. but he didn't forget.." Haj told you, and you stared at her confused. 'He?' You thought before you saw a shadow cover you.

Slowly, you turned your head and your eyes widened seeing Sajin, the dog looking captain of squad 7.

Sajin stood tall behind you as he held up his zanpakuto. " Hello, Lieutenant (L/N)." he greeted you as he moved his blade down quick at you, making you shunpo out the way.

" (He/She) has fast reflexes," He complimented, talking to Haj. Haj smiled a bit, " That may be true, but not fast enough.." She said.

" Is that why you asked me to do this?" Sajin asked her. " More or less. You're not fast yourself, Captain Komamura. But we had to start (F/N) off slow." Haj explained

" I See, and do you plan on help (F/N) as well?" Sajin looked at her. Haj laughed a little, " Of course..But only at the very end. Oh, it's okay if you actually injure (F/N). "

Your eyes widened as you stared at your captain. 'She's gone insane!' You thought to yourself.

Sajin nodded his head and began flash stepping towards you and attacked you. For three straight hours, you've been dodging and counterattacking Sajin.

It was crazy that you were actually holding your own against him, but it was tiring you out so much that you were running on fumes.

And worst of all, you didn't have enough time to use your shikai! Suddenly, you were backed up against a tree.

You looked around nervously before you looked at Sajin and lifted your feet, holding onto the tree and kicked him hard in the gut, hard enough that he went flying.

" Yes!" You cheered for yourself, finally getting a hit before you heard a loud yelp. Sajin had landed on your captain.

Your eyes landed on the scene and then they widened, " No!" you were terrified when you saw your captain toss Sajin off her as if it were nothing.

She had a dark aura around her and glared at you. " I screwed up.." You mumbled to yourself.

May the world be eternally cold.. Kori no megami! Mode two!" Haj yelled as snow began to fall. You shivered a bit and looked around being looking back at Haj.

She ran at you and slashed at you, freezing your body completely, lucky for you, since you saw her Shikai, you remembered it, but you never would have thought it was only half of it.

-{End of Flash back}-

You stood there, glaring at the person in front of you who stared at you. " To think I would actually have to use this Shikai.. It takes up a lot of my stamina…" You mumbled.

The girl stared at you, showing no Emotion. She then prepared herself as she ran at you at an immense speed, zig zagging to try and throw you off.

Your vision couldn't keep up, but the ice did and some ice froze one of her feet to the ground. The snow that was falling froze onto her skin whenever it touched her.

You began walking towards the girl as you glared at her, the ice on you started to crack, warning you that it was almost at its limit.

" End of the line.." You said to her as you froze her other foot and then stabbed her right in the chest. But something wasn't right. This was way too easy.

You looked closer at the girl before seeing her body turn to dust and she appeared behind you. " End of the line." She said and you looked back at her, " CRAP-!"

"Getsuga Tenshou!"


	12. My tooth!

"Getsuga Tenshou!" You heard from behind you. Your eyes widened as the ice began to wither away.

" Substitute Soul Reaper?" You mumbled as you began to fall forward, only to be caught by an orange haired girl.

" Souten Kisshun" The girl said as a bright orange light formed above you. Your wounds began to heal and so did your broken bones. " Who are you?" You asked her.

" My name is Orihime Inoue. You must be (F/N)(L/N)." She said. You stared at her confused.

"How do you know my name?" You asked, but she only smiled, " Kurosaki-kun told me." " Kurosaki?" You looked over at the Substitute soul reaper who was fighting your battle.

You tried to get up to stop him since you didn't want him fighting your opponent, but Oirihime gently pushed you back down.

" Please don't get up, you'll only get more injured.." She softly said, looking at you with a sad expression on her face.

You stared at her before sighing and just laid there. Listening to what was happening as the woman healed you.

Ichigo continued to fight the person and was able to push her back. The girl looked at him with pure anger, " Tch. I know your face. I shall kill you the next time we cross paths. Both of you!" She shouted before retreating.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sheathed his zanpakuto before walking over to you and Orihime. He looked at you and asked, " Are you okay?"

You could only look at him as you sat up, Orihime allowing you since your bones were almost healed. " I'm fine.. Thanks.." you mumbled and looked away.

You grabbed your zanpakuto that was now back to a regular katana and placed it in its holder. You then got up and looked at the Strawberry.

Orihime looked at you with worry as she stood up, Ichigo Sighing and crossing his arms. " why was that girl attacking you anyway?" He questioned.

" I don't know.." You mumbled and looked around a bit, needing to report what happened to your captain.

" She was stalking me and then out of nowhere, kicked me all the way here… I lost a tooth because of her!" you said as you began to huff angrilly.

Ichigo blinked, seeing your face turn red from anger. Before he could say anything, a senkaimon opened.

You looked over to see Captain Toshiro, Lieutenant Abarai, Lieutenant Matsumoto, and squad 11's Third seat Ikkaku, and 5th seat Yumichika.

You quickly bowed to them as Rangiku walked up to you and smiled while hugging you tightly, " (F/N)! I've been looking for you everywhere! We were suppose to go shopping together!" She said.

" I never agreed to that." you told her before seeing Toshiro who sighed heavily. He then looked around and then back at you.

" What happened here?" He questioned you. You immediately responded, " I was attacked by a strange woman with white hair."

He narrowed his eyes a little and began to think as he investigated the area, wondering if this had anything to do with Utachi.

You watched him for a moment before blinking when Rangiku hugged you tighter and had your face pressed against her boobs, having you suffocate.

" Rangiku, don't kill the (girl/guy)!" Renji said to her which made Rangiku pout a little and let you go, making you take in a deep breath and coughed.

'I almost died!' you thought to yourself. Yumichika looked at you, starting to talk about how messed up your clothes were and Ikkaku was asking many questions about the fight.

Ichigo stared at them, " Hey! I'm still here!" he said as Renji looked at him, " Oh, hey Ichigo." he said. Making Ichigo glare at him.

" Are you guys done? I want to go back to my barracks and take a nap.." You mumbled, starting to walk away.

Purposely ignoring Yumichika and Ikkaku. " Hold it right there Lieutenant (L/N)." Told stopped quick, feeling guilty for no reason.

You hesitantly turned around to look at the short captain. Seeing him with a tooth, " This is the woman's tooth?" he asked.

Making you growl, " That's my tooth!" you said. You went to him and snatched it before blinking at what you did.

" O-Oh uh.. My apologies Captain Hitsugaya! This is my tooth. the Woman kicked me in the face.." You apologized with a bow of respect.

Toshiro stared you down with his eyes narrowed before he sighed. Ichigo looked at you before seeing a white piece of hair on your sleeve.

" Hey.. There's a white hair on you.." Ichigo said to you. You blinked and saw the hair, taking it off you and then you grinned.

" Haha! DNA!" You said, happy that you can find the girl and kick her to the curb. Rangiku made a face, " You sound like Captain Kurotsuchi.." She said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

That captain was creepy. " Perfect, I'll take this to him then!" You said as you ran to the senkaimon that was still open.

Toshiro sighed and followed as did Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. They were all suppose to find some type of evidence, but looks like you did all the work.

Once the senkaimon closed, Ichigo just stood there with Orihime. " Yeah, I'll just stand here.." He mumbled. Then looked at Orihime, " Want to get some Coffee, Kurosaki-kun?" She asked.

" Sure." He said and the two walked away.


	13. It never ends

A few days have gone by ever since you turned in the white hair to Captain Kurotsuchi. You were terrified going to his lab, luckily Nemu kept you company.

Since then, you've been training non stop and getting ready for future battles that were to come.

However, right now, you were running for your life. Running down different paths of the Soul society in order to get away from a monster.

The monster threw water at you about 30 minutes ago and that's when you began to run for your life.

This time, you knew exactly why the monster was attacking you. It was Prank day for squad 14 and your captain was the monster.

Chasing you and others in her squad around with water balloons she 'Found' in the world of the living.

You had to admit, Prank day was kinda fun, but not when your captain takes it too seriously and even tries to prank other captains and lieutenants.

You suddenly skid to a stop and hid around the corner, panting hard. " Gosh Captain.. I was trying to train today.." you mumbled to yourself.

You glance around the corner to see some of the shinigami running down the path. You hide the best you can before looking to your right to see Shunsui.

Suddenly your eyes widen in shock, " C-Captain Kyouraku!" You said and bowed quickly before he shushed you.

" Hey Now, Don't blow our cover.." Shunsui whispered to you. You blinked and looked at him confused. " 'Our?'" you mumbled and then glanced behind him to see other captains.

You saw captain Ukitake, Kuchiki, and Zaraki and also their lieutenants (Expect Rukia). You were utterly shocked seeing all of them hiding in this little spot.

" Not to be rude but this is weird. Very weird.." You whispered to them. " We're trying not to die.." Ikkaku mumbled to you.

Nobody wanted to get caught by Haj, Not even Kenpachi. He really wasn't in the mood for these games.

He would prefer to fight her, but every year on this day she would attack him with silly string and water balloons.

" Shh! I think I hear her!" Renji whispered to thema bit loud and everyone stayed quiet. Nanao Grabbing you and pulling you down so you aren't seen.

" (F/N)~ Where are you?~" Haj called out while humming. She looked around, tossing a water balloon up and down in her hand.

" Come on (F/N)! I won't prank you! I promise! Well, only if you help me find captain Zaraki and Captain Kyouraku!" She said.

Shunsui and Kenpachi grunting while sweating a little. Yachiru looked up at Kenpachi and she clung to him while looking towards the walkway.

Haj began walking closer and closer to where you and the others were and you all were becoming more and more nervous with each step.

Soon your eyes began to widen when she stood in the middle of the path but she was visible to see and she could possibly see you and the others.

You stared right at her in hopes she doesn't see anyone. But then Haj looked in your direction and you shook a bit with fear.

Haj blinked as she stared at that dark corner that everyone was in. She didn't see anything so she shrugged and kept moving.

Everyone sighed with relief when she kept moving. " You guys suck at hiding!" You heard from above you. Everyone looked up with wide eyes as a giant bucket of water poured on everyone.

Haj stood on top of the building with a grin, holding a giant bucket the size of a building. You groaned as you were covered in water.

" Wait a second.." Renji said and stared at Haj before seeing cans of silly string by her feet. " SHE'S GOT SILLY STRING!" Renji shouted and you all flashed stepped away quickly.

You breathed hard as you flash stepped as fast as you could to keep up with the others. Haj laughed loudly and grabbed the cans and went after everyone.

" We have to find a place to hide to think of a plan!" Jushiro said to them as they all nodded. You then had an idea.

" I know where we can hide!" You said to them as you motioned them to follow. You took them to a place where Hanatarou showed you not too long ago.

A secret passage underground. You took them there and successfully hid away from Haj.

" That was close.." Renji mumbled. " Close?! She poured water all over us!" Yumichika said to Renji, a bit angry. " Calm down, at least we got away." You told them.

" Prank day isn't fun when Hajjie is doing the pranks.." Yachiru whined. " We must find a way to stop her." Byakuya said. " Agreed.. but how?" Shunsui said.

" (F/N)! You're Captain Uerinton Lieutenant! You must know something useful!" Renji said to you, making you jump a bit before nodding your head.

" Well, she likes chocolate cakes, maybe we can use that?" You told them. Making Shunsui nod. " Do you know any of her fears?" He questioned making you gin. " Spiders." you answered.

This was going to be good! " I think I have an Idea!" Renji said to them and began explaining the plan.

Hours have passed and Haj was just relaxing on a building. Looking around, wondering what to do. She then blinked seeing something not to far from where she was.

She got up and flash stepped over, only to see chocolate cake. Her eyes sparkled and she rushed over to it and picked it up. "Chocolate cake~" She said happily.

Haj used her index finger to get some frosting on it and licked it off her finger. She then she used her finger to start to cut the cake into pieces.

But she saw something. Her eyes widened as spiders began to crawl out. She screamed and dropped the cake, jumping back into a trap.

Something tied around her ankles. " Now!" She heard and you and the captains tugged the ropes which tied Haj up and dangled her upside down in the air.

" huh?" Haj muttered and saw everyone come out. " You are too easy to fool Captain Uerinton.." Byakuya said to her making Haj pout.

" Looks like we won!" Renji said and gave you a high five. Shunsui chuckled before looking at Haj. Jushiro walked up to Haj and went to get her down.

When he reached for her, her body melted to water. " What?!" His eyes widened. Kenpachi growled in anger, " That woman…!"

You look around in panic before hearing a noise. You look back to see a flowing wave of paint coming down the path. " NOT AGAIN CAPTAIN!" you shouted.

The flood of paint swept you and the others off your feet and down the path. Haj laughed as she watched from afar. " I love Prank day.." She said to herself.

She then relaxed and laid on the building, looking at the sky. But then she sat up quickly seeing something fly across the sky. " What is that?" She mumbled.


	14. Loss

With Prank day ending a few days ago, Something had come up at the end. A bright light in the sky that was noticed by Haj.

At this very moment, Haj was in a Captains meeting. And you know who was there right behind her? you were. Haj wasn't just going to let you stand around outside.

She had a feeling that this involved you. As you silently stood behind your captain, Yamamoto began talking about that weird thing in the sky.

This wasn't the first time the captains have talked about it since they spotted it. " Captain Kurotsuchi, I presume you have found out more about the object?"

Mayuri stepped forward and looked at him, " Well of course i did. That object isn't just any object, it is filled with immense spiritual pressure.

There is something else that is strange about it, but if it makes ground impact, we will all be dead." He said. You grunted in slight fear at this.

Haj glanced back at you a little before looking at Mayuri. " Surely that can't be right." She told him, making you look at her.

Mayuri glared at her, " And how do you assume that conclusion?" He questioned her. Haj looked at him with a smile.

" Something that would kill us all would have came a lot sooner. It wouldn't just chill in the sky like that." She responded.

Mayuri crossed his arms. " Then what do you think it will do Captain Uerinton?" He questioned mockingly.

" Throw me at it and we will see." She told him. You looked at her as if she was crazy. " Captain…" You mumbled.

" Are you insane?! who knows what thing will do once you get to it, let alone if it even lets you get close to it." Toshiro said to her.

" I'll have to agree with Captain Hitsugaya on this one, we don't know what will happen to you if you get near it." Shunsui added, making Haj roll her eyes.

" We won't know until we've done something. (F/N).." Haj looked back at you as you looked at her with concern for what she might do.

"Yes Captain?" You answered. Haj smiled, " Let's go." She said. You nodded, but before you moved, Jushiro looked at the two of you.

" Hold on a minute, don't make irrational decisions now.." he said, making Haj sigh. You sighed with relief when Jushiro stopped her.

But suddenly, you had a strange feeling. Your heart was racing and your stomach hurt a little. You then turn your head towards the closed door, hearing screams and yelling.

The captains looked towards the door. " What the hell is going on out there?" Kenpachi grumbled in annoyance.

Soifon narrowed her eyes and looked at head captain for permission to leave. Yamamoto gave her the okay and Soifon went to the door, slightly opening the door just in case.

She looked out and her eyes widened before she looked back at everyone. " GET DOWN!" She shouted before an explosion happened in front of the door, basically destroying the building.

Your eyes widened hearing her and in a blink of an eye it went dark. You groaned in pain as you slowly open your eyes. You look up a bit seeing your captain over you.

" C...Captain.." you mumbled before you realized what just happened and you looked at her worried. "Captain?!" You called to her, hoping she would look at you.

" Y-You call me too much.. (F/N).." Haj said to you, smiling weakly. You smiled a little before sitting up and looking around, then your eyes grew wide seeing ice everywhere.

You continue to look around, seeing everyone else was protected by the blast with thick ice. "wow.." You mumbled and slowly got up, helping Haj up.

" Wow? that's all you have to say? I make all this ice and all i get is a wow? wow…" Haj mumbled and pinched your arm a bit making you wince.

" Captain we should help the others. " You said to her. Haj looked at you calmly, " They already left." She told you and you blinked.

" They left? When?!" You asked her in shock. Haj dusted herself off, " Just now.." You stared at her for a moment.

" Once I used my zanpakuto to create the ice to block the explosions, they all left quickly to protect the Seireitei. You just blacked out." Haj said.

You blinked, "I. . . Blacked out.." You muttered before haj hit the back of your head lightly, " Snap out of it (F/N)! We got a job to do!" " R-Right!" You stuttered and shook your head to snap out of it.

You grabbed your Zanpakuto that magically had slipped out of the sheath and you left with Haj.

Once you got outside though, what you saw was terrifying. Nearly everything was destroyed. There was dead people everywhere and also blood everywhere.

You swallowed hard before looking up at the sky. The sky was a reddish color. " What… how did this happen.." You whispered to yourself.

"Snap out of it (F/N)! We got to help the others." Haj told you, making you nod and the two of you flash stepped to where most of the people were.

You looked around for survivors and help out the ones you found. After hours of helping and such, you looked back at the sky.

You stared at the thing in the sky, before your eyes narrowed, seeing it get closer. A little too close. Your eyes widening seeing it coming right at you, well, a piece of it.

You began to run, in hopes that you would avoid it, but it turns out the thing was huge! It was soon really close to you, nearly hitting you.

Luckily Haj appeared in front of you and slashed the object, and with one strike the object broke in half and exploded.

Haj blocked the explosion with a kido to protect herself and you. But then something jumped out of the smoke and broke the kido.

Haj grunted and grabbed you before shunpoing farther away from the creature. The creature grinned madly before running at Haj.

" Give...me… (F/N)!" It shouted. It was a Hollow, a large one that could talk. It was one of Utachi's minions out to get you.

You've finally had enough and grabbed your captain, pulling her behind you. You looked at the creature with anger as you unsheathed your Zanpakuto.

" Come and get me!" You shouted. The hollow ran at you with a roar and attempted to claw you, but you sliced off it's claws and kicked it away pretty hard.

The creature roared in pain and slid across the ground. It then growled and began to light up, growing bigger and bigger.

" I will kill you all quickly!" It yelled. Little sparks coming off of it. Haj ran at it and unsheathed her zanpakuto.

" May the world be eternally cold… Kori no megami.. Mode 1," She mumbled as a blue and black scythe appeared in her hand.

She twirled the scythe in her hand and created a cold wind before slamming it into the ground, freezing the area around her and the hollow.

Your eyes widened at the sight of this. " Her shikai… it's her full shikai.." You mumbled.

You watched as the ice surrounded your captain and the hollow that was continuing to grow larger.

"(F/N)! Whatever happens, don't stop fighting! now go find Ichigo Kurosaki and tell him-!" The ice was almost frozen shut.

" Tell him it's time to fight back!" She shouted before the ice froze and sealed her and the hollow inside.

" CAPTAIN!" You ran to the ice to try her out of there even though she put herself in there, but someone grabbed you. It was Shuhei and Renji.

They pulled you around the corner as the ice began to glow and then an explosion happened.

The explosion wasn't nearly as bad as it would have been if your captain hadn't sealed Ice around her and the hollow.

When the dust cleared, you instantly ran around the corner to where the ice used to be. But all you saw was snow on the ground, Haj's Haori, and her hair pieces.

You fell to your knees as you picked up her stuff from the ground. Tears in your eyes, " Captain.." You mumbled as you began to remember what she said to you not too long ago.

" Promise me that you will fight for not just for yourself but for others as well. Even if you don't like a person. 

and also promise me that when i die and if I die, You will take over as captain of squad 14."

You stared at the robe as tears fell. " I promise… Captain.." You then slowly began to stand up, full of rage and anger.

You tied the Haori to the wrap that held your shihakusho and also put the hair pieces around the hilt of your Zanpakuto.

" (F/N)?" Renji called to you. You looked at the sky, seeing the object still there. " It's time to end this..!" You angrily said and unsheathed your Zanpakuto.


End file.
